Let's Talk about Married
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: /apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan Sungmin dari ayahnya, KangIn ? / Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KyuMin/
1. Chapter 1

Title : let's talk about maried

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : 1

cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (18)

Lee Sungmin (20)

and others

pairing : KYUHYUN COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya xd Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

"mianhae kyuhyun, mianhae mianhae" ucap sungmin lirih menahan kesedihan yang melandanya.

Ia menggengam tangan kyuhyun dengan erat dan terus mengatakan maaf sambil menundukan kepalanya. Menahan tangisan yang keluar dari matanya.

"sudahlah ming, inilah pilihan yang kita pilih ming" kata kyuhyun mengelus kepala sungmin dengan sebelah tangan nya sambil tersenyum, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya agar sungmin berhenti menangis. Walaupun itu sia-sia saja.

"aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mu! Aku ingin bersama mu selalu kyu! Aku mohon, bawa aku ketempat kita bisa hidup bersama tanpa ada peraturan orangtua. hiks... Hiks" kata sungmin menjadi-jadi yang sedikit dramatis. Presetan dengan tangisan, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisan nya.

Hei! Siapa yang tidak sedìh, saat orang tua mu melarang hubungan mu dengan orang lain padahal kamu sayang sekali kepada nya. Lalu orang tua mu mengancam mu mengakhiri hubungan mu dengan ancaman yang berhubungan dengan kekasih mu . Siapapun tidak mau begitu

'

"!"ming aku mohon, jangan menangis" kata kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin agar bisa melihat jelas wajah sungmin yang menangis.

"tatap aku cho sungmin" kata kyuhyun yang masih melihat wajah sungmin.

perlahan sungmin menatap wajah kyuhyun sesekali suara tangisan nya terdengar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sungmin mematuhi perintahnya, perlahan kyuhyun memajukan wajah dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan sungmin. Hanya menempelkan namun cukup lama, tidak ada gerakan-gerakan dari bibir mereka hanya menyatukan nya saja. menyalurkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing melalui ciuman yang cukup romantis.

" percayalah ming, aku akan kembali padamu. Walau kau sendirian di kegelapan, aku akan berada bersama mu disini" kata kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin dan mengarahkan tangan nya ke dada sungmin, seolah memberi tahukan kalau kyuhyun ada di hati sungmin. " dan akan selalu berada di sini" menujuk dada nya " karena hanya lee sungmin saja yang membuat cho kyuhyun bergetar, merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya" kyuhyun benar-benar tulus saat mengatakan nya. Tidak ada ucapan yang salah yang membuat sungmin curiga. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, perkataan kyuhyun membuatnya merasa tenang.

"ne, aku tau kyuhyun selalu menepati janji. Tapi aku punya permintaan, apa boleh?" kata sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit manja membuat kyuhyun memegang pipi sungmin lalu mencubitnya cukup kencang, membuat sungmin meringis sakit akibat ulah kyuhyun.

" oh, apa sakit? Mianhae. Jadi apa permintaan mu?" tanya kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuan nya lalu mengusap pipi sungmin 'aku pasti merindukan pipi kenyal ini' batin kyuhyun sedih.

"berjanjilah kembali padaku. Cepatlah memenuhi syarat appa kyu, dan... "kata sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

" Ja-jangan dekat-dekat dengan yeoja di luar sana" lanjut sungmin yang merasakan wajah nya memanas. Aigo, malunya kalau wajah nya memerah seperti ini.

"hahahaha, aku kira apa " kyuhyun tertawa membuat sungmin malu dan jengkel! Kenapa kekasih tercintanya tertawa.

"kyuhyunnie~ "

"ne, sungmin aku tidak akan melirik yeoja-yeoja di luar sana" katanya langsung mencium bibir sungmin, memperdalam ciuman nya sampai mereka tertidur di ranjang kyuhyun.

"Janji?" ucap kyuhyun menunjukan kelingkingnya lalu dengan senang hati kyuhyun menyatukan kelingkinya erat dengan sungmin

"aku janji" ucapnya yang membuat mereka terkekeh.

malam hari yang menemani dua insan yang sedang bermesraan di kamar, membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin berpelukan dengan sangat erat. tidak ada niat untuk tindakan yang selanjutnya. hanya berpelukan di sebuah ranjang, berbagi kehangatan setelah mereka membuat janji yang sangat berarti bagi kedua belah pihak .

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-apakah mereka akan menepati janji mereka ?-_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : let's talk about maried

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : One

cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (18)

Lee Sungmin (20)

and others

pairing : KYUHYUN COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya xd Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

Seorang namja sedang memerhatikan dirinya di depan cermin, sesekali ia membetulkan posisi poni nya agar terlihat rapi. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan namja ini? Kyuhyun melakukan ini kerena ingin mengunjungi rumah kekasih nya.

" oke Cho Kyuhyun, tenang dan lakukan dengan baik" ucapnya menyakinkan dirinya agar tidak merasa gugup.

Dengan celana jean dan baju putih membuatnya terlihat tampan, apa lagi dengan poni yang ke atas. Siapa yang akan tertarik dengan penampilan Kyuhyun.

"jja, lakukan yang terbaik" katanya meninggalkan cermin nya menuju rumah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" kata KangIn bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Saat ini orangtua Sungmin mendengar sebuah lamaran dari Kyuhyun. KangIn maupun Leeteuk sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun, mengingat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru berjalan 5bulan. Sungmin yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun pun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun namun di dalam hati nya, Sungmim senang

" tidak, anda tidak salah dengar. Kedatangan saya disini ingin melamar Lee Sungmin, anak anda " kata Kyuhyun mantap kepada Appa nya Sungmin, KangIn.

Kalian tau penyataan tentang 'Kyuhyun ingin melamar Sungmin' membuat orangtua maupun Sungmin terkejut.

Hei, jangan kita Sungmin tau masalah ini. Yang dia tau adalag Kyuhyun ingin kerumah Sungmim karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini diluar pemikiran Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun-shi, apa kami tidak salah dengar? Apa kau sakit nak? " tanya Leeteuk, eomma Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeriksa kening Kyuhyun, apakah ia sakit atau tidak.

" gwenchana Teuki-ahjumma, aku tidak apa-apa dan aku serius dengan perkataan ku" kata Kyuhyun.

" aigo anak ini, apa Sungmin tau masalah ini?" tanya KangIn mengusap keningnya dan melirik ke Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**Sungmin pov***_

Aku yang merasa appa menatapku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menundukan nya, tanda aku tidak tau masalah ini. Sungguh aku kira Kyuhyun ingin kerumah ku karena ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua di rumah ku, tapi ternyata ia mengajukan sebuah lamaran yang membuat orangtua ku kaget. Aku tidak suka ruang tamu ini, hening dan canggung. Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun, Namjachinguku gugup. Mungkin takut appa tidak setuju.

**_Author pov*_**

"sebenarnya... " mulainya KangIn berbicara. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"haah, sebenarnya aku menerima lamaran mu terhadap Sungmin. Hanya saja..." ucap KangIn terputus dan menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

" umur kalian cukup jauh Tidak terlalu jauh sih. Hanya saja kau terlalu dini untuk melamar anak ku"

" aku takut Sungmin di ambil orang ahjushi" kata Kyuhyun membalas perkataan KangIn .

"ya!, walau aku menjodohkan Sungmin dengan orang lain pun aku akan mempertimbangkan nya.

Hanya saja kalian terlalu muda untuk menikah, apalagi dalam hubungan kalian, Sungmin lebih tua dari mu" kata KangIn sedikit emosi lalu memandang Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"bahkan kalian belum menyelesaikan pendidikan kalian! Aigo, anak muda jaman sekarang" heran KangIn, sedangkan Leeteuk terkekeh saat suaminya berbicara seperti itu.

"sebaiknya saran ahjumma, Kyuhyun-shi menyelesaikan dulu pendidikan nya, setelah sukses baru Kyuhyun-shi melamar Sungmin" kata Leeteuk tersenyum ramah memberi penjelasan maksud dari KangIn dengan halus.

" chakkaman chakkaman, aku punya sesuatu. Lebih tepat nya syarat untuk melamar Sungmin, anak ku" kata KangIn memikirkan saran Leeteuk barusan lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya KangIn punya solusi masalah ini.

"a-apa syarat nya?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup namun ada perasan senang saat ada kesempatan memenuhi lamaran nya.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun ikut senang. Seumur hidup pun ia tidak rela di jodohkan oleh orang selain dengan Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya appa nya memberi harapan kepada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun dapat melamar Sungmin.

" 1. Kau harus sukses di bidang mu. Maksud ku kau harus memiliki masa depan nanti dengan Sungmin" kata KangIn memulai syarat nya.

"ne, ahjusshi aku akan-"

"dengarkan aku dulu anak muda, aku belum selesai bicara" kata KangIn sedikit kesal karena pembicaraan nya di potong.

" Aku ingin kau mempunyai perusahaan besar di bidang yang kau sukai" kata KangIn, sebelum Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, KangIn memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun menatap KangIn tidak percaya.

" bukan perusahaan orangtua mu, melainkan perusahaan yang benar-benar kau buat sendiri" kata KangIn.

" tapi appa mana mungkin Kyu-"

" jika dia tidak bisa memenuhi syarat-syarat dari ku, maka ku anggap lamaran nya terhadap mu batal" kata KangIn memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

KangIn dapat melihat Sungmin cemas, tapi KangIn membuat syarat ini untuk mengukur kemampuan namjachingu anak nya. Kyuhyun langsung menggengam tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata Sungmin, seolah mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja.

"ehem, aku akan melanjutkan persyaratan nya"

"Ne, silahkan" ucap Kyuhyun mantap yang masih menggengam tangan Sungmin.

"2. Setelah kau sukses, aku ingin kau mempunyai rumah sendiri dari hasil jeripayah mu sendiri untuk kau tinggali nanti bersama Sungmin" lanjut dari Persyaratan KangIn

" kami tidak mungkin menghadiahkan kalian sebuah apatement untuk kalian tinggal, mengingat perekonomian kami yang tidak memadai" kata KangIn.

Sebenarnya KangIn bersyukur karena Sungmin mempunyai seseorang yang cukup terpandang. Karena KangIn sudah menganggap Kyuhyun itu bagian keluarga nya, maka ia mengajukan persyaratan ini untuk melatih kemandirian Kyuhyun menjalani hidupnya di masa depan nanti.

" Sebelum kau memenuhi syarat-syarat yang sebelum nya, kalian di larang pacaran apa lagi bertemu, mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya KangIn kepada Kyuhyun yang menautkan alisnya. Jika mereka dilarang bertemu maka ...

"berarti aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sungmin, begitu?!" kaget Kyuhyun membulatkan mulut dan matanya menatap KangIn yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"berarti aku tidak mendapatkan jatah ku selama memenuhi syarat-syaratmu ?!" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, Sungmin yang tadinya sedih, setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan merasakan malu yang luar biasa ' dasar pabbo! Kenapa terang-terangan mengucapkan nya!' teriak batin Sungmin.

" Ya! Apa yang kau katakan barusan! Jadi kalian sudah melakukan nya?!" tanya KangIn kaget begitu juga dengan Leeteuk. Sepertinya KangIn sangat marah dengan apa yang barusan Kyuhyun katakan.

"N-ne appa, kami pernah melakukan nya se-sekali" kata Sungmin menunjuk kan angka satu. Dia menurutuki kebodohan Kyuhyun karena dengan polosnya mengatakan mereka pernah melakukan nya.

"Aigo, anak muda jaman sekarang. Aku heran kenapa mereka melakukan hal senono seperti itu" kata KangIn memijat keningnya dan bersandar ke sandaran tempat duduk nya sedang hanya tersenyem maklum melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"haah, jika kalian sudah melakukan nya apa boleh buat. Sekarang aku ingin ke ruangan ku dulu. Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil KangIn menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam membuat Kyuhyun duduk tegap.

" penuhi syarat -syarat nya. Jika kau melanggar, aku tidak akan mau merestui hubungan mu dengan sungmin. Dan jangan pernah coba-coba kau melakukan syarat 3, Kau mengerti?!" kata KangIn memperingati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan gugup tanda ia mengerti maksud ucapan KangIn.

"tapi sebelum aku menjalani syarat-syaratnya, Boleh kah hari ini aku berduaan dengan Sungmin ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang di berikan tatapan bingung oleh KangIn.

"aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sungmin sebelum aku melakukan syarat dari ajusshi" Kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada KangIn .

"aigo anak ini, ne kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau mau hari ini. Lakukan yang terbaik, aku ingin istirahat dulu. ingT HANYA HARI INI SAJA" katanya menekan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena Leeteuk sudah mengikuti KangIn dari belakang.

_***Kyuhyun pov**_

"pabboya Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau mengatakan nya?" kata Sungmin mempout bibirnya. Aigo dia manis sekali kalau seperti ini.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja mengatakan nya" kataku, sungguh secara sadar aku mengatakan nya.

Sungmin menggengam tangan ku dan membawaku ke kamarnya, sepertinya ia ingin bermanja-manja padaku lihat saja ia tersenyum manis sesekali bersenandung menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hahaii semua ^o^

maaf yaa baru muncul, sebelumnya aku brterima kasih karna udah RCL ff abalku ini

aku harap kalian mengikuti cerita ku ini ^^

dan kemarin itu adalah epiolog guy ^^

selamat membaca chinguduel :D


End file.
